Scarlet Fever
by Jaxxon
Summary: Seeking a quiet place to study, a new tenant arrives at the Hinata-sou. Manga version
1. Arrival! A New Tenant at the Hinatasou!

Scarlet Fever   
By Jaxxon

Episode One - Arrival! A New Tenant at the Hinata-sou! 

The early September night covered the city of Tokyo with a light mist. The lights of the city illuminated the haze to create a constant twilight. While many of its citizens turned toward the warmth of their families and homes, one household stood as a blaze in the darkness. 

"Ranma, tonight you die!" 

Akane Tendo, age 19 and first year ronin, howled in frustration. The crumpled papers of her once perfect homework littered her desktop. Her bloodshot eyes glared out her window. Her intended victim waited below. 

Ranma Saotome, age 19, laughed as he leapt from the feeble attacks of his blind assailant. Mousse, age 20, continued his barrage of chains. Mousse had heard of the special meal Shampoo had given Ranma and intended to punish the destroyer of his happiness. 

"RANMA!" 

Both martial artists froze in their attacks. With fear and trepidation, they turned to the enraged young woman. Mousse gulped as he dropped his weapon and dashed toward the koi pond. Before he reached his refuge, a large barbell struck his waist and pinned him to the ground. His cries for mercy fell on deaf ears as his attacker stared at the cowering martial artist. 

"Now, Akane," Ranma stammered. "We didn't mean to disturb you. Did we, Mousse?" 

"No," Mousse wheezed as the breathing became more difficult. "We are truly sorry." 

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!" Akane screamed as she delivered an uppercut to Ranma's unprotected chin. 

As her fiancé traveled into the night sky, her murderous glare turned upon the older boy. Mousse's cries of pain sounded throughout neighborhood. 

The next morning revealed the extent of her torture. Ranma groaned as he hobbled back to the Tendo dojo. Luckily, he only suffered from minor sprains and bruises, but he had landed ten miles across town. Walking past the tangled remains of Mousse, Ranma hoped Akane's temper had abated. 

"Good morning, Ranma," Kasumi, age 22, greeted. "Why don't you eat your breakfast while I get the first aid kit?" 

"Okay, Kasumi," Ranma replied as he sat at the table, "but you might want to see about Mousse?" 

"I bandaged him last night," Kasumi said as she pulled a tin box out of the pantry. "She only left him with a few dislocated joints." 

Ranma shook his head. The last time he fought Ryoga, Akane had nearly broken both of their arms for disturbing her study. 

"Has Akane left yet?" 

"Yes," Kasumi answered. "She headed out with Nabiki." 

Ranma relaxed with the news of his fiancée's departure. Nabiki, age 20, was attending Keio University. The sophomore had taken the highest ranked school that accepted her test scores, unlike her younger sister. Akane aimed to attend Tokyo University and would not accept anything less. 

"I better head off," Ranma said after applied a balm to his sores. "I'm already running late." 

Kasumi shook her head. Every morning, Ranma would disappear for most the day and return shortly after Akane. She suspected he had found some underground fighting ring due to the number of bruises he that covered his arms. She had spoken with his mother about his condition, but Nodoka Saotome merely laughed. She thought Ranma was testing his manhood in combat, but Kasumi still worried over her future brother-in-law. 

-_-

Akane furiously copied the assignments on the board. The next mock entrance exam was in two weeks, and she planned to make at least a B rating. Looking over at her neighbor, she was eased by her calm mood. 

Motoko Aoyama, age 18, quickly copied down the rest of the assignment. After being beaten by two high school students, she was determined to raise it to an A rating. She refused remain a ronin for as long as her idiot landlord. 

"Just to remind you about the upcoming mock exam," the teacher said as he turned away from the blackboard. "There will only be two more practice exams before your actual test in February. I urge you all to try your hardest." 

Akane sighed as she gathered her books. With all the usual commotion at the Tendo dojo, she feared that she would never achieve anything other than an E rating like the last exam. 

"Tendo, care to join me for a cinnabon?" Motoko asked. 

"Sure, Motoko," Akane smiled back. "Maybe you can help me with my English." 

Motoko grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom with Akane in tow. As they walked down the street, Motoko would randomly give a word in English while Akane tried to translate. Often, Motoko corrected her mistakes, but they were growing fewer as they walked up to a cinnabon cart. Motoko and Akane walked to the train station while eating their sweets. 

"I just hope I can figure out a way to study," Akane sighed as she looked at her train schedule. 

"I've told you about the dormitory where I live," Motoko replied as she before she took another bite out of her cinnabon. "I'm sure the landlord would accept a new tenant." 

"I doubt my father would approve," Akane said as she stared down at the sweet in her lap. "'You must carry out the Tendo legacy.' If I don't pass my entrance exam, he'll probably try to marry me off." 

"Would your father truly do that?" Motoko asked. 

"He did once before," Akane grumbled beneath her breath. 

Motoko stared in shock as Akane causally finished her cinnabon. Composing herself, Motoko finished her sweet as the train to Hinata came into the station. 

"If change your mind," Motoko said as she waited for the door to open, "just came to the Hinata-sou." 

Motoko disappeared in the crowded the train car, leaving Akane alone on the platform. Akane headed toward the platform heading to Nerima. The Sasaki Seminar was not the closest exam preparatory school, but she had heard rumors about it while still in Furinkan High. A few years ago, the top score on the mock exam had come from that school. 

An even stranger rumor had been circulating for the past year. A three-year ronin with no hope of passing the entrance exam had entered that school. He passed in the middle of the acceptance margin though he fell asleep during the test. Akane doubted the last part, but if it was even partially true, Sasaki Seminar was worth the commute from Nerima. 

With twenty minutes to wait, she sat down at a bench and pulled out her history book. The teacher had pointed out the events that commonly appeared on the entrance exam, and this was one of the few times she would not have any distraction. The time passed slowly, but she could not concentrate on her studying. Her thoughts kept turning toward Ranma and the chaos that surrounded him. She had considered Motoko's offer almost everyday since Shampoo had tried slipping her an extra spicy bowl of ramen. Luckily for her, Genma Saotome had stolen it and ate the entire bowel before she realized. He had been in bed for a week. 

"Now arriving, the 4:20 to Nerima," the announcement rang. 

Akane packed away her book and walked to the platform. The train was relatively empty compared to how crowded it would be in an hour. The morning commute was more difficult as she fought for space among the salarymen. 

The commute passed quietly until she arrived at Nerima. Walking down the street, she continually thought of leaving, even if it was only to live closer to Todai. 

When she arrived at her home, the smells of Kasumi's cooking filled the air. Sneaking up to her room, Akane was hoping to avoid a lecture about last night. If her idiot fiancé would stop bringing his fights underneath her window, she could study in peace. 

"Akane, dear," a gentle voice said from behind her door. "Can I have a word with you?" 

Akane sighed as she opened her door. While Nodoka Saotome had been very supportive when Akane announced her decision to apply for Todai, she often hinted about another wedding. 

"Are you happy here?" Nodoka asked. 

Akane was taken back by the question. She had come to accept Nodoka as a mother, but she always thought of her as another one trying to marry her off. 

"Oh, I'm very happy," Akane lied. 

"I know my son has been disturbing your studies," Nodoka continued. "Perhaps it would be best if you moved to a more peaceful environment. Maybe, a less manly one?" 

"But Aunty..." Akane started before she was cut off by Nodoka's raised hand. 

"I received a letter about a female dormitory for students," Nodoka said as she handed Akane the papers. "The owner of the property is a Todai student, and there are two more students in the area." 

"The Hinata-sou," Akane laughed as she read the name on the letters. "I've heard of it. One of my classmates lives there." 

Nodoka smiled at the girl. The previous owner, Hinata Urashima, had sent her the letter. An all female dormitory should give Akane the best place to study, and with three Todai students, she would be able to pass the test with ease. 

"I'll think about it," Akane said after reading the letter. "I would still much rather stay here." 

Suddenly, loud shouts could be heard outside. Looking out her window, Akane saw Ranma and Mousse fighting again. 

"How about I start packing?" Akane sighed. 

Nodoka nodded as she closed Akane's door. 

-_-

Ranma sat cross-legged on Akane's bed as he watched her pack. While he understood why she wanted to leave, he still could not accept it. This was her home. If anybody should leave, it should be him and his family, but Akane said trouble would still come to the dojo even if he left. 

"You can stop looking so gloomy," Akane snapped. "It's only six months, and I'm only a few hours away." 

"Who said I was going to miss a tomboy like you?" Ranma shouted back. He leapt off her bed and stormed out of her room. 

Akane shook her head as she laid another dress in her suitcase. The letter said the room would be fully furnished, and Akane did not think she could afford to hire a moving truck. Two suitcases held all she planned to take with her. 

Akane stared at the two suitcases lying on her floor. She was missing something. She had already backed away all the clothes she would need, and her books were in another sack by the door. Looking over at her desk, she noticed the missing item. Opening the drawer, she stared at a picture of her and Ranma taken just before the wedding. Nabiki had hidden a few cameras around the house in order to confirm who had damaged what. She had said that what happened was inevitable, but Akane wondered how inevitable the damage had been since Nabiki had mailed nearly every person they had met an invitation. 

Akane smiled down at the picture. Ranma had been so nervous when he saw her dress. A part of her almost wished the wedding had not been interrupted, but then she would probably already have a baby to tend. Maybe if he was a father, Ranma would finally stop fighting with everyone he met. 

"Akane, I'll help carry your things to the dormitory," Ranma said as he came back in. Akane quickly hid the picture behind her back. Ranma had been too occupied with lifting her bags to notice her frantic motion. 

"That's okay," Akane said as she began to push him out of her room. "I can handle this by myself." 

"I want to help," Ranma whispered. Akane stopped her shoving. Ranma could be sensitive at times, and Akane had come to treasure these moments. 

"Fine then," Akane said as let go of Ranma. "Just take those two downstairs, and I'll be down in a minute." 

Ranma gave a weak smile as he lifted the two suitcases and walked out the door. Akane smiled at the door after he left. She quickly placed the picture in her bag and followed after Ranma. 

Downstairs, Soun Tendo was crying his eyes out. "My little girls are all grown-up," he cried. "Soon, you will all be blushing brides." 

"Daddy," Akane blushed. "I'm coming back." 

"I think you should just let your father be," Nodoka suggested. 

Akane nodded as she gave her father a hug. Kasumi gave her a bento box and a hug as well. 

Nabiki smirked and tossed Akane a small roll of money. Shocked, Akane nearly missed catching the roll. 

"You might need some things," Nabiki replied. "I'll just charge you at 8% interest once you come home." 

Akane smiled back at her older sisters. Both had been protective of her ever since their mother had passed away, but now she was leaving them behind. 

Genma Saotome merely grunted as he took a bite out of his bamboo shoot. Being a panda did damper his ability to communicate his feelings. Akane's departure did upset his goal to unite the families, but now he might be able to sleep undisturbed at night. 

"Now do not hesitate to let us know if you need anything," Nodoka said. "Ranma, I want you to make sure Akane is settled before coming back." 

"Yes, mom," Ranma replied as he lifted her suitcases. 

Akane gave her final goodbyes and led Ranma out the door. The two silently walked toward the train station, each being unable to voice the thoughts of their heart. After three years of living under the same roof, the two had grown accustomed together. Neither would admit that they loved the other, but the familiarity was something they each treasured. 

"I could stay too," Ranma said as they entered the train station. "I only have to avoid hot water, and they wouldn't know I was guy." 

"And have your harem find us," Akane snapped back. "And don't give me that look. You know they would find you eventually." 

A sad smile formed on Akane's lips. "Maybe you could finally make up your mind when I'm gone." 

"Come on, Akane," Ranma replied. "You know I never asked for this." 

"But you sure seem to enjoy it," Akane snapped. "What guy would love to have every girl he ever met mooning over him?" 

"But..." 

"Just shut up," Akane said as she balled her fist. She wanted her last memory of Ranma not to be shadowed by losing her temper. 

"Fine," Ranma sighed. 

Waiting on the station platform seemed like an eternity. Neither chose to spoke. Ranma stared off into the sky while Akane was focused on a textbook. When the train arrived, the two made their way into the throng. The space was tight, and Akane thankful no one had tried to grope her like during her morning commutes. When they finally arrived at the Hinata station, a man with broke wrist walked off the train behind her fiancé. 

The streets of Hinata were sparsely populated. Only housewives shopping for their evening meals occupied the streets, save the few salarymen ate at the cart vendors that littered the sidewalks. Ranma looked longingly at a ramen cart, but Akane urged him onward. His stomach roared in protest, but Ranma followed with only slight grumbling. 

The streets eventually led to some stairs that rose atop the hills surrounding the town. Climbing the steps, Ranma's sullen mood deepened in his heart. In only a few moments, Akane would no longer be within his reach. He had felt her absence before, and the memories of the best three years had played on his mind ever since she told him about her leaving. Denial had been his only defense against pain that was consuming his heart. The denial that Akane could ever find someone to replace him had been his only comfort. 

Slowly the front of the Hinata-sou rose above the horizon. Akane realized now why Motoko always referred to the dormitory as an inn. She half expected to be greeted by her friend in a yukata while the owner offered her a cup of tea. 

Strangely, the lobby was empty. Looking at her watch, Akane noted she had arrived at the time she had told Motoko. Akane placed her bag on the floor and approached the lobby desk. 

"Hello," she called. "Is anyone here?" 

"I'll be with you in a moment," a voice replied from somewhere nearby. 

Akane glanced over at Ranma who returned her puzzled look. A young woman in dusty clothes walked into the room while wiping her hands with a rag. 

"Welcome to the Hinata Girls Dormitory," Naru, age 20, greeted. "My name is Naru Narusegawa. You must be the new tenant Motoko told us about." 

"Yes, sempai," Akane replied. "I'm Akane Tendo." 

"I'm sorry, but your room's not ready," Naru sighed. "The last occupant had damaged the some of the furniture and mats. The landlord had been putting off replacing them since the room hasn't been used for a few weeks." 

"Oh, are you the manager then?" Akane asked. 

"Sometimes," Naru laughed. "The owner and manager is my boyfriend, Keitaro Urashima." 

"A man is the manager?" Akane asked. "He doesn't live here, does he?" 

"He's in Room 204," Naru replied. "You don't have to worry much about him. He's only a little perverted." 

"You sure you want to stay now?" Ranma whispered to Akane. 

"I'm sure this Naru can keep him in line," Akane whispered back. "Besides, if he was really bad, Motoko would not have invited me to stay." 

Naru looked at the couple and smiled. The boy did not look like he could be her brother, so she assumed he was helping his girlfriend move. Maybe this one would not try to steal Keitaro away from her like the rest of the tenants. 

"You'll be in Room 205," Naru said as she led the two up the stairs. "The last occupant may have left some...uh...things around the corners." 

"Are all the rooms being used?" Akane asked. 

"Some are being used for storage and guest rooms for visitors," Naru replied. "The building used to be an inn, but the last renovation was mostly meant to fix problems to the structure and foundation. Most of the rooms were not equipped for a long-term tenant." 

Akane glanced over at the door to Room 202. The name Sarah McDougal hanged on the frame, but the paper door was in tatters. The cuts seemed to be made by a katana but some of the holes looked more like large rocks. 

Naru slid open the door of Room 205. Akane walked into the room and examined her new residence. A few of the mats were missing from the floor, and it was missing a bed or futon. An old table was in the middle of the larger section while a bookshelf and two cabinets lined the wall. A large window at the back of the room looked out onto another building. Opening the closet, an empty bottle of sake rolled out. 

"That would be Kitsune's," Naru nervously laughed. 

Ranma picked up the bottle and looked at the label. It had been a brand his father enjoyed, mostly for its higher proof. 

"The other should be back from the store any minute now," Naru said after she quickly checked the cabinets' drawers. "Why not I give you a tour?" 

"That would be nice," Akane replied. 

Ranma shook his head and followed after the two chattering girls. Glancing around, he noted the some of the walls had been patched numerous times. From his own experience since arriving at the Tendos', most of the damages were made from a human body smashing into the walls. He fell behind the girls as he examined an indention under the staircase. 

"That must have hurt," Ranma commented as he estimated it was about an inch deep. 

Catching up to the girls, the two were shown the main attraction of the old Hinata Inn 

"And this is the outdoor hot springs," Naru said as she led them through the changing room. 

"It's lovely," Akane said as stars formed in her eyes. Ranma was a little nervous being this close to a large body of water. Hot or not, this much water could only cause him problems. 

"Naru," a male voice called. "We're back. Has Akane arrived yet?" 

"That would be the others," Naru told Akane before walking back into the changing room. 

Akane turned to look the hot springs and smiled. She had come to a place far from the troubles brought by fiancées, martial artists, and demons. She could finally study without being disturbed. 

"It's so beautiful," Akane sighed. "I'm going to love it here." 

Ranma looked downheartedly at his fiancé. He was losing her, but he was not really sure if he had ever had her. Perhaps this was for the best. 

"I better start heading back," Ranma said. 

"So soon," Akane replied. She had hoped to spend sometime with her fiancé alone from her meddling parents and his admirers. 

"I know you rather not have to explain too much about me," he told her. "I'll just save you trouble." 

"Ranma," Akane said as she grabbed his arm. "Do you want to break it off?" 

Ranma stared deep into her eyes. She had sometimes threatened to call off the engagement during the past three years, but only once had the thought crossed his mind. He thought he had lost her then, but she had come back. 

"I won't dishonor your family like that," Ranma replied. It was the only thing he could admit, even to himself. 

"Akane?" Motoko called. "Are you still in there?" 

"You had better go on," Ranma told her. 

Akane leaned forward and gave Ranma a kiss on the check. Ranma stared at the blushing girl as he felt his own cheeks grow warm. 

"Akane?" Motoko said as she entered the hot springs with Naru in tow. Motoko stared briefly at the blushing young man beside her friend. "And you are?" 

"Ranma Saotome," he quickly replied. He noticed her battle aura began to build. "I was helping Akane with her things." 

Motoko continued to eye Ranma before she turned to Akane. "Why don't you meet everyone else?" 

"Sure," Akane said as she gave Ranma a last look. 

Kaolla Su, age 16, suddenly rose out of the water. Wearing an orange wetsuit and oxygen tank, she quickly looked around the hot springs but ignored the gawking onlookers. Suddenly, a flying turtle shot out of the water and flew up to a window on the second floor. 

"Curse you, Tama," Su said as she leapt out of the water and ran into the building. 

"And that would be Su," Naru sighed. "She's a bit spirited." 

Akane and Ranma followed the two girls back to the lobby. Waiting there was a young man and another girl with mats and a futon. 

"Keitaro, where are the boards?" Naru asked. "I thought you said you were going to replace the rotten ones in the fence?" 

"They're being delivered tomorrow," Keitaro Urashima, age 23 replied. "You must be Akane. Please to meet you." 

"Thank you," Akane smiled back. "Ranma, would you like me to walk with you to the station?" 

"No, you need to unpack," Ranma said. "It was nice meeting all of you." 

Ranma walked out of the lobby toward the stair leading down to the street. Akane stared in his direction until he disappeared below the hill's crest. 

"So, was that your boyfriend?" Naru asked. 

"Not exactly," Akane said, "but we are kinda close." 

"I see," Naru replied with a smile. "How about we fix your room now?" 

"All right," Akane said as Keitaro and Naru grabbed the futon and mats. "Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Akane Tendo." 

"Well, you've already met Motoko and Naru," Keitaro replied. "I'm Keitaro Urashima. I'm the landlord of the Hinata-sou. So if you need anything, just ask me." 

"And I'm Shinobu Maehara," Shinobu, age 15, added. "Are you studying for the Todai entrance exam too?" 

"Yes," Akane replied. "It was too difficult studying at home, so my aunt suggested I move here until the exam." 

As Keitaro and Naru carried the furnishings up the stairs, Akane talked to the others about life at the Hinata-sou. The sound of random destruction could be heard from the third floor. 

"Su sure is feisty," Akane commented. "Is she always like this?" 

"Most of the time," Shinobu sighed. "I hope she doesn't hurt Tama." 

"She never does," Keitaro reassured the young girl. "Akane, will you need anything else?" 

"No, I'm fine," Akane said as she began to unpack her suitcases. 

"Dinner will be at eight," Shinobu said as she left with the others. 

Akane sat alone in her room as she slowly unpacked her luggage. Once the others were gone, she pulled the photo out of her bag. Smiling down at it, she placed it on the cabinet. She then began filling the cabinet drawers with her clothes while her textbooks soon occupied the bookcase. 

Looking at the room, a small smile grew on her face. The walls still lacked any decoration, and it did not have the same feel of her room at home. 

"It's not much," Akane said with a content smile, "but it'll do." 

Looking at the picture on her cabinet, her smile grew larger. "Wish me luck, Ranma." 

-_-

Ranma sneezed as he returned to the street. Scratching his nose, he looked around for a restaurant or food vendor. A little down the road, he saw a sign for a teahouse. Grumbling about the hills, he walked up the short flight to the Café Hinata. 

The teahouse was empty save for two women in aprons drinking at the counter. Sipping their tea, Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno, age 22, and Mutsumi Otohime, age 23, glanced up at the customer. 

"Welcome to the Café Hinata," Kitsune greeted. "How may I help you?" 

"Do you serve tempura or ramen?" Ranma asked. 

"We have some pork ramen," Kitsune answered. "I'll be back with your order in a moment." 

Ranma nodded as Mutsumi placed a cup of tea in front of him. 

"You seem to have a lot on your mind," Mutsumi said with a knowing smile. "Would you like to talk about it?" 

"Not really," Ranma sullenly replied as he sipped his tea. 

"I bet that it's girl problems," Mutsumi smiled. "Am I right?" 

"Yeah," Ranma sighed. He looked up at the woman. Though he was bit disconcerted by her smile, her presence was comforting. 

"Here's your pork ramen," Kitsune said as she placed the bowl beside the cup. 

"Thank you," Ranma said as he broke apart his chopsticks. Without his usual vigor, he slowly ate the noodles. Kitsune and Mutsumi walked over to the side to leave Ranma to his food. Watching him, both felt pity for the downhearted young man. 

"He sure has it bad," Kitsune commented to Mutsumi. "Almost worst than Keitaro." 

"Maybe you should give him some of your new shipment," Mutsumi whispered back. "It should lift his spirits." 

"Yeah, right out of his body," Kitsune replied. "That stuff is at least 195 proof." 

"But he needs it," Mutsumi pleaded. "I bet it won't phase him at all." 

Kitsune looked at the depressed young man at the counter. If it had been Keitaro, she would have liquored him up without hesitation, but this was a customer. 

"All right," Kitsune said as she reached beneath the counter and pulled out a bottle of a fluorescent pink liquid. "But if he keels over, you have to help bury the body." 

Approaching Ranma, Kitsune placed the bottle and a glass in front of him. Ranma stared up questioningly at the woman then at the bottle. Even his father would be hesitant to drink this stuff. 

"On the house," Kitsune said as she poured him a glass. "I had this imported and hear it's strong enough to drown anything." 

Ranma sighed as he picked up the glass. The women would obviously not leave him alone unless he drunk the liquor. Taking a sip, he began to feel woozy, and after a second, his face fell into the ramen bowl. 

"Oh my," Mutsumi said as she pulled the comatose boy out of the bowl. "I didn't think he would be such a featherweight." 

"You think we should take him up to the Hinata-sou?" Kitsune said as she laid him out on the floor. 

"No, he should probably just sleep it off here," Mutsumi said as she grabbed his feet and dragged him into the back room. "When he wakes up, he'll be able to make it home." 

Kitsune shrugged and took away the bowl and cups. She was still curious about the young man, but his unconsciousness would hinder gathering any information. She spotted his wallet on the ground and picked it up. Looking inside, all it contained besides a few bills was a train pass and a school identity card for Furinkan High. 

"Jee, this was barely enough to cover his tab," Kitsune said as she pocketed the money. "Ranma Saotome." 

"Who?" Mutsumi asked once she returned from placing Ranma on a futon. 

"That's his name," Kitsune said as she tossed her the wallet. "I wonder what he's doing all the way out here with so little money?" 

"Keitaro said they were getting a new resident from Nerima," Mutsumi replied after reading the id. "Perhaps he has something to do with her." 

"We can ask about her tonight at dinner," Kitsune replied. "He should be awake by then." 

"I hope so," Mutsumi said. After wiping the counter, she walked into the back room to check on her patient 

Ranma tossed in sleep. His alcohol-induced dreams troubled his mind while his soul dealt with the possibility of losing Akane. He had beaten all rivals before, but now he felt he was losing to her dream. A dream he did not fully understand. Why did she want to enter Tokyo University? What did it have to offer? 

When he awoke, the lights in the teahouse were turned off. Looking around, he was alone in a back storeroom with his wallet laying open next to him. Noticing the absence of his cash, he picked it up and walked into the main room. The lights were off in here as well, but a note lay on the counter. 

"Ranma," he read. "Sorry, but we had to leave while we took care of an errand. The last train to Nerima leaves by 10 o'clock, so if you're reading this letter you should hurry. Mutsumi Otohime." 

Looking at a clock on the wall, he grunted as he ran out the door. It was already 9:40. Running to the train station, he hoped he would miss the train. Once at the platform, he saw he had arrived in time as the train came into the station. Pushing through the crowd leaving the train, he took a seat in a nearly empty car. The ride back Nerima was uneventful as he watched the scenery change from the rural Hinata City to crowded Tokyo metropolis. 

Leaving the train, he walked slowly back to the Tendo residence. He thought about the strange dreams without noticing a leaky fire hydrant had sprayed him. As the female Ranma walked in to the house, she met her mother waiting by the door. 

"It is good you have made it home at last," Nodoka greeted. "Did Akane like the Hinata-sou?" 

"She seemed happy enough," Ranma replied. The bright lights of the house were beginning to make her eyes hurt. "I'm going to bed now." 

"Very well, son," Nodoka said as she smelt the alcohol her breath. "A letter came for you." 

Ranma almost snatched the letter from her mother's hand, but the disorientation caused her to sway into the wall. Nodoka sighed and helped her son up to the futon in their room. 

"Perhaps you should read it in the morning," Nodoka suggested. 

"No, I want to see it now," Ranma replied. She tore off the top of the envelope and pulled out the letter. A big smile appeared on her face as she read it over. Lying back, she let the letter fall to the ground. 

Next to the unconscious girl, a piece of paper read: "Ranma Saotome, Seki Seminar. Grade A. Chances of being accepted 88%." 


	2. Meeting! New Arrangements

Scarlet Fever  
By Jaxxon

Episode Two - Meeting! New Arrangments! 

"You are quite skilled, Tendo," Motoko smirked as she raised her bokken to eye level. Facing her, Akane held her weapon ready to counter Motoko's next strike. 

Instantly, she rushed forward, but Akane raised her guard to block the attack. Akane grunted as the force of the blow pushed her back. Her experience with weapons was limited since the Anything-Goes style was primarily unarmed fighting. 

Shoving Motoko back, Akane rolled away and quickly leapt off a tree toward her opponent. Motoko swept her bokken wide, knocking Akane's bokken from her hand and forcing her to the ground. Shocked, Akane felt Motoko's weapon rest upon her shoulder. 

As Motoko asked for Akane's surrender, she was surprised as Akane grabbed her wrist and effortlessly disarmed her. Now holding Motoko's bokken against its owner's chest, Akane demanded Motoko's surrender. 

"That was a dirty trick, Tendo," Motoko glared. 

"But it might be used against you in a real fight," Akane replied as she handed the bokken back to her. "You assumed the fight was over too soon." 

"It's still cheating," Motoko seethed. "Did your father teach you this?" 

"Actually, it was Ranma," Akane replied. "He did it in a duel with the kendo club captain." 

"Not very honorable is he, then? 

"I wouldn't say that," Akane said. "A bit of a pervert and an idiot, but he at least has his honor." 

Motoko smirked at Akane. For as often as she criticized her friend, she always thought highly of him. She sometimes wondered how much Akane thought about this Ranma Saotome. 

Walking inside the Hinata-sou, they saw Su working on a new Mecha Tama model. This unit was much smaller than her latest models. Su had mentioned wanting to create compact components for a spy model, which caused Motoko to laugh nervously at the time. 

Looking up at the two martial artists, Su smile grew wider. "I've almost finished Spy Tama-chan," she cheered. "Soon, I will know everything about Keitaro and Naru's secret rendezvous." 

"Perhaps you should leave Urashima alone," Motoko said nervously. "That pervert needs to looked after, but he's always with Naru now. And you don't want to upset her, do you?" 

"But I was planning on releasing the footage on my website," Su meekly replied as she held up a sheet of paper. "The administrator said he wanted as much recording as possible." 

Reading over the sheet, Motoko's eye began to twitch. Looking at the paper in her shaking hand, Akane managed to see the site's title. 

"Su, this is for a porn site!" Akane shouted. 

"Yeah," Su smiled back. "I love porn ramen, porn with vegetables, and porn fried rice." 

"No, that's pork," Akane corrected her. "Porn is very bad for you. It causes blindness." 

"But does it taste good?" 

"Depends on the kind," Motoko absently replied. 

Akane stared at her fellow ronin. She did not know which of the two disturbed her more now. 

"But shouldn't you be focusing on your studying instead of this little, uh, project?" Akane asked. 

"I scored an A-rating on the last mock exam," Su brusquely replied. "I figured I could take some time off to relax." 

Both Akane and Motoko groaned at the mention of her grade. Having only received B-ratings, they were slightly depressed by having a second-year high school student outperform them. 

"Has Keitaro and Naru come back yet?" Akane asked. 

"They called an hour ago," Su replied as she replaced a plate on the shell. "They won't be back until later tonight." 

Akane noticed Motoko's sad sigh at the news. After spending a month in the Hinata-sou, she realized Motoko had a little crush for their landlord. It had been obvious after Motoko's study notes ended with a romance between a female samurai and a feudal lord. What disturbed Akane the most about the story had been the demoness that tormented the lord by punching him through the castle walls. 

"Motoko how about we go see a movie tonight?" Akane suggested. "There's this new samurai movie I wanted to see." 

"What about studying?" 

"If we don't take some time to relax," Akane said as she quoted a line Keitaro had told her, "we'll be too stressed to perform well on the exam." 

Motoko gave Akane a weak smile. Naru had used the same phrase after she failed her entrance exam. 

"Okay," Motoko laughed. "What about it, Su?" 

"Sure," Su said as she set down her mecha. 

Motoko sniffed her clothes and wrinkled her nose at the smell of sweat. Akane did not look much better after their workout. 

"How about a bath first?" Motoko suggested. 

"Okay," Akane replied. "I'm going to invite Shinobu first, then I'll join you." 

Motoko nodded and walked up to her room to gather her bathing bucket and a change of clothes. After stripping off in the changing room, she dropped her soiled clothes in the washing machine and opened the door to the hot springs. 

Inside, Kitsune and Mutsumi were soaking in the warm water. Tama-chan was lying on a rock by the water while pouring sake into saucers for the two women. 

"Hello, Motoko," Mutsumi greeted. "Have you and Akane been sparring again?" 

"Yes," Motoko replied as she rinsed with the cold water. "She is a skilled martial artist." 

"But you would prefer Keitaro, hmm?" Kitsune grinned. 

"Well, um..." Motoko blushed. 

Motoko was saved from further embarrassment by Akane's arrival. Motoko continued to blush as she submerged herself in the hot spring. 

"Shinobu said she had school work to finish," Akane said as she entered the water. "Are you two staying for dinner?" 

"We haven't made any plans," Kitsune replied. "You want us to keep her company?" 

"A young girl should not be left alone," Motoko nodded. 

"We could try that new import," Mutsumi replied. 

"The pink or orange one?" 

"Why not both?" Mutsumi replied. 

Akane and Motoko both nervously laughed as Kitsune and Mutsumi continued their planning. Akane wondered if they were serious, but Motoko was worried they would drag poor Shinobu into their party. 

"Hurry up!" Su called as she rushed into the bath. "I want to see the samurai destroy the evil space invaders." 

The four older women stared blankly at the smiling girl. 

"Su, this is a samurai film," Akane replied. "They are not fighting aliens." 

"But who do they use their mecha against?" 

Rising out of the water, Motoko grabbed her towel and dried herself. Akane followed shortly after. Under the constant chatter of Su, the two dressed in the changing room and waved goodbye to older women before leaving. 

--

Keitaro's eyes watered as he stared down into his now empty wallet. Naru had insisted on something more expensive than a beef bowl, but the lack of funds had completely drained his on-hand cash. Even with a new tenant, who actually paid her rent, he was pouring most of the money back into maintaining the Hinata-sou. That only left him enough for basic essentials, but at least Shinobu had managed to keep the food budget low. 

Naru glanced back at Keitaro, who had fallen behind her. She felt a bit guilty about draining his cash allowance for the week in just one meal, but they been to every beef bowl and okonomiyaki stand around Hinata. She had even offered to pay for her meal, but Keitaro insisted on picking up the tab. 

"How about a walk around the park?" Naru suggested as she slowed to allow Keitaro to catch up to her. Taking his arm, she gently led him toward the park. 

Coming out of his stupor, Keitaro blushed at the contact with Naru. Even after five months of officially dating his promised girl, he was still not completely comfortable with public displays of affection. Looking at her red cheeks, he smiled to see her as uncomfortable as himself. 

"Sounds good," Keitaro replied. 

Naru squeezed the arm of her boyfriend tighter as the two walked down the street. It had been a long road up to this point, but the last few months had been the happiest she had ever experienced. Keitaro may still be the clumsiest pervert she had ever known, but he loved her with all his heart. 

The park was moderately crowded with families on evening walks. Keitaro noticed a few students studying on the park benches. Even with the entrance exam season months away, he could not help but feel the anxiety of each one. Memories of the lonely nights spent studying in his room began to surface. A slight shiver from Naru brought his thoughts back to the girl next to him. 

"It's a bit chilly," Naru said as she hoped Keitaro would take the hint. 

"It is November," Keitaro replied. "You should have brought a jacket." 

Naru glared back at her clueless boyfriend. Fighting the temptation to subject him to her Naru punch, she rubbed her hands together for a little warmth. A moment latter, she felt something draped over her shoulders. Looking back, she saw Keitaro's smiling face as he left his jacket over her shoulders. 

"I was getting a little too hot with it on," Keitaro lied. Looking down at his watch, Keitaro gave heavy sigh. 

"We need to getting back," he told Naru. "I'm sure the others will be worried by now." 

Naru looked up at the sky. The bright lights of nearby Tokyo concealed the stars, but the moon still hung overhead. 

"How about we wait a little longer?" she asked. "The Hinata-sou is not that far away." 

Keitaro smiled back at her and took her hand. Naru slightly blushed at the gesture. Keitaro led her to an empty park bench overlooking the lake. 

"It's been almost like a dream lately," Keitaro said as he looked up at the sky. "Ever since Grandma left, things have been almost normal." 

Naru smiled at the statement. Things had been anything but normal since Keitaro had become the landlord of the Hinata-sou, but it had quieted down since his grandmother's last visit. Even with a new tenant, the chaos around Hinata seemed to disappeared. 

"Maybe it's karma," Naru replied. "Perhaps we are due for break." 

"Or perhaps it's the calm before the storm," a new voice suggested. 

Turning around, the young coupled gulped at the newcomer. 

"Hello, oniichan," Kanako greeted. 

--

"That was great!!" Su cheered as she danced before the two ronin. "But I bet he could not deflect a high powered laser blast like that bullet." 

Akane and Motoko groaned as both walked arched forward. Su had managed to kick both several times in the theater. 

"I think a nice bath is in order," Akane suggested. "We can study our kanji in the hot springs." 

"I'll make some tea," Motoko agreed. 

As they climbed the stairs to the Hinata-sou, Motoko began to sense a dark essence looming before them. The feeling of doom and torment laid about her; a feeling only one individual gave her. 

"We must hurry," she snapped. Inwardly, she cursed herself for not having a sword at her side. It was careless of her, and now she would enter battle unarmed. 

"Is something wrong?" Akane asked. 

"I hope not," Motoko replied, "but a dark aura covers the Hinata-sou." 

Su stopped at the top of the stairs, and fear began to cover her face. "She's back." 

"As I feared," Motoko said as she stood next to her. 

"Who is it?" Akane asked as she only saw a black cat. 

"A demon," Motoko said between her gritted teeth. "A shapeshifting demon." 

The door to the inn slid open to reveal a young woman dressed in black. 

"Good evening, Motoko, Su," she coldly greeted. "You must be Akane Tendo. My brother was just telling me about the new tenant." 

"Brother?" 

"Yes, I am Keitaro's younger sister," Kanako replied. 

"Adopted sister," Motoko corrected her. "Are you still trying live out your sick fantasies?" 

"I am merely relaying a message from my parents to Keitaro," Kanako blandly answered. "They wish to meet my brother's..." Kanako paused as her face contorted as if a terrible taste filled her mouth. "My bother's promised girl." 

Motoko glared back at the girl. "How long will you be staying?" 

"Until we leave tomorrow," Kanako replied. "Grandma is waiting back home to see Keitaro too." 

Su and Motoko glanced at each other. The three months that Kanako spent in the Hinata-sou had made them untrusting of the girl. Motoko doubted her purpose was as simple as she claimed. 

"Hey, you guys," Keitaro said as he appeared behind his sister. "Shinobu has some tea ready. Come in while it's still warm." 

Akane pushed her way pasted the stunned girls. She would have to get Motoko to explain the newcomer later, but for now, she would settle for a cup of tea and a rice ball for studying away the night. 

--

Keitaro fidgeted as he sat between Naru and Kanako on the train into Tokyo. While the two may have resolved their differences, he could sense the tension in the air. 

"Uh, Kanako, why are mom and dad so insistent on meeting Naru?" 

Kanako gritted her teeth. When she last saw him, he was still calling her Narusegawa. Now, the two were starting to look like a real couple. Had she even hit him once since she arrived yesterday? 

"They didn't tell me," she replied. "All I know is, Grandma decided to visit home. Since we've been back, I've been put to work in the bakery." 

"They are real cruel taskmasters," Keitaro nervously laughed until Kanako's glare silenced him. 

Naru tried not to laugh as she watched the two bicker. This one of few instances the two appeared liked siblings. They continued talking about working at the bakery until they arrived at their station. 

Once they had walked out of the station, Kanako quickly spun around and glared at Naru. 

"I should warn you, Narusegawa," she said with malice in her eyes, "our parents have something big planned. I overheard them talking to Grandma about having to make some special arrangements." 

Naru gulped which gave Kanako cause to give a sickening smile. She enjoyed watching the girl in discomfort, but the situation displeased her as well. Neither her parents nor grandmother had given her any idea about this meeting. 

"It'll be okay," Keitaro nervously replied to Naru hoping to cheer her up. "It's not like their monsters or anything." 

Naru gave him a nervous smile as she followed behind the siblings. Haruka had rarely talked about her family. The one time she had broached the subject, Haruka quickly retreated into back of the café. Apparently, Keitaro had been the only one that had kept in contact once his family moved away. 

"Here we are," Keitaro announced as they stood in front of a bakery. "Dragon Sweets." 

"What an usual name," Naru replied. 

"You would have to know our dad," Kanako replied. "He really liked the story about Taro Urashima." 

Walking inside, Naru began to look at the display of sweets on the counter. Several were in the shapes of turtles and dragons. 

"Mom, Dad," Keitaro called, "we're here." 

"It's about time," a voice called from behind the counter. A little old woman soon walked out from behind. 

"Grandma?" Keitaro surprisingly asked. "Where're Mom and Dad?" 

"They have gone on a errand," she replied. "If would come upstairs, I have some tea ready. Kanako, would you mind the register until they return." 

"Yes, Grandma," Kanako sighed. 

"Come this way children," Grandma Urashima smiled as she led them up a set of stairs past the counter. At the top of the stair was a sitting room that encompassed most of the most upstairs apartment. To the left and right were smaller rooms that had been bedrooms of Keitaro and Kanako while they lived with their parents. Behind the stairs was another bedroom that their parents occupied. 

Naru looked around the sitting room while Mrs. Urashima poured the tea. A family shrine was off in the corner while a shelf next to the window held pictures of the family. A few even had the Hinata-sou as a backdrop for a younger Keitaro and Kanako. 

"I trust things at the inn are going smoothly," Keitaro's grandmother said as she offered Keitaro a cup of tea. 

"Yes," Keitaro replied as he started to sip his tea. "A new resident arrived a few weeks ago." 

"Akane Tendo," Grandma Hinata said as she sipped her own cup. "I had sent her an invitation during my last stay in Tokyo. I have known the father of her fiancé for quite some time." 

At the news of Akane's engagement, both Keitaro and Naru choked on their tea. 

"Fiancé?!" both exclaimed. 

"Oh, she did not tell you," Grandma Hinata said slightly taken back. "Dear me, I suppose she meant to keep that a secret." 

Before either could ask about it, the sound of footsteps alerted them to arrival of the Urashimas. 

Naru gulped as the face of Keitaro's father began to rise from downstairs. He was about Keitaro's height but lacked glasses or the downtrodden look of his son. The man was scowling at Keitaro, who began to cower under his father's scrutiny. Behind him, a woman wearing a purple kimono followed. Keitaro favored his mother rather than his father in appearance. Like her son, she too wore glasses. The contrast of her husband, she smiled at the young couple. 

"Mother, father," Keitaro said as he slowly raised to his feet, "I would like you to meet..." 

"Daddy?!" Naru interrupted as her own father appeared Keitaro's mother. 

"I believe you should calm yourself, daughter," Minoru Narusegawa replied. "You have a great deal to explain." 

Naru now joined Keitaro in apprehension. The two had been playing down their relationship after his grandmother left, but now both families were together. She wondered how much the old woman had told them. 

"Their actions require more than explaining," Amani Urashima nearly shouted. "Have you completely abandoned your family duties, Keitaro?" 

"As did you, son?" Grandma Hinata replied. The older man grumbled at his mother's accusation. "I am sure this matter can be straightened out with a simple cup of tea." 

"Let me help you, mother," Natsumi Urashima said as she sat down next to her husband. Her mother-in-law smiled as the younger woman began pouring tea for her husband and guest. 

"Did mom and Mei come too?" Naru asked her father. 

"No," her father replied. "Her parents arrived shortly before I received a call from Mrs. Urashima. I did not wish to tear her away from parents for the rash decisions of my daughter." 

Naru squirmed at the harshness of his words. While she did not argue with her stepmother any more than with a real mother, they hardly had a mother-daughter relationship. Shortly after her sister started school, Naru made to decision to move into the Hinata-sou with Kitsune. She returned home for visits during the first few years, but they had become less frequent once she entered her second year in high school. She barely knew her now eleven-year-old sister. 

"Please, allow them their youth," Grandma Hinata quietly calmed their parents. "Amani, I remembered when you first bought this bakery against your father's wishes. You had decided that being a baker brought you greater happiness than maintaining our family inn." 

Keitaro's father stared down at his cup at the reminder of his own youth. His wife placed her hand on his. Looking up at her comforting smile, Amani gave a sad sigh. He had already lost the argument with his son. 

"I suppose Kanako can inherit the bakery now," Amani gave a sad laugh. "She'll probably sell it in under week." 

"At least she will not eat most of the inventory," Natsumi said with a slight glare at her son. Keitaro could not help but give a guilty grin to his mother. 

Meanwhile, Minoru stilled quietly sipped his tea. He remembered younger Urashima during his stay at the Hinata-sou. A clumsy and often gullible child, he watched him tend to his sick daughter. It had been while staying at the inn that he met his wife, Kaede. She had been another guest at the inn, and he was still recovering from the recent lost of Naru's mother. Their marriage had been hasty, perhaps even a bit foolish, but they had found happiness. 

"I suppose we should discuss the arrangement for the engagement now," Amani sighed. 

"Engagement?" Keitaro nervously questioned. 

"Your grandmother is not the only one with a say in this," Natsumi replied. "Your father and I have our own conditions as well." 

"You have wasted enough of our money on entrance exams, testing materials, and living expenses trying to enter Tokyo University," his father continued. "I will not see it completely wasted." 

"You must graduate before any wedding," Natsumi demanded. "Even if you must wait for ten years." 

Keitaro sheepishly nodded in agreement. 

"I expect the same from you as well," Minoru told his daughter. Minoru's stern face soon turned into a smile. "I also expect the first son to be named after me." 

Amani's eye twitched at the request. 'If only I had thought of it first,' he thought as his anger rekindled. 

"Anything else?" Keitaro nervously asked. 

"Only that the wedding be held at the Hinata-sou," he grandmother replied. "It has been too long since it has seen such joy." 

"Agreed," both Amani and Minoru chanted. Amani turned to Minoru and gave a grin. "Let's drink to the joining of our families, Narusegawa. There's bar just down the street." 

"Do they have karaoke?" 

"Yes, and all the latest western songs," Amani replied. "To the happiness of children!" 

"And the promise of grandchildren!" Natsumi cheered as she clapped her hands. 

Keitaro and Naru stared as their parents almost danced back downstairs. Grandma Hinata followed them singing about cradling her great-grandchildren. Once the adults had left, Kanako came upstairs to find the shocked college students still sitting with their cold tea. 

"Idiots," she cursed as she went to her room. 

--

The return train ride to Hinata was quiet, but the last train of the night rarely had many passengers. Keitaro would occasionally glance up at Naru, but once he had made eye contact, he had turn to away to keeping from blushing. They had only meant to tell his grandmother about an engagement to keep the Hinata-sou. Now, it was truly an engagement. 

"I guess this doesn't change too much," Naru finally said after remaining quiet since leaving her father to sleep off the liquor with Keitaro's parents. "We don't have to tell the other just yet." 

"I doubt that will help much," Keitaro sighed. "Grandma will just send a fax, then they'll think we've been lying to them again." 

"I forgot about that," Naru laughed. She pictured Shinobu would cry while Motoko tried to kill Keitaro. Kitsune and Mitsumi would find this as an excuse to have party, and Su would be Su. She could only guess how Akane would react. 

"Akane?" Naru said as once she remembered Grandma Hinata's comment from earlier. "She's engaged too." 

"I almost forgot," Keitaro replied. "Maybe she could give us some advice about all this?" 

Naru looked questioningly at her now fiancé. Akane had never mentioned an engagement during the weeks she had been a resident and always shied away from talking about dating. 

"I doubt she would be of much help," Naru sighed. 

"Why not?" 

"Call it woman's intuition," Naru replied. 

"Okay," Keitaro shrugged. "Maybe I should call Seta and ask for advice." 

"Absolutely not!" Naru shouted as she punched Keitaro into the wall of the train. The car shook a bit from the impact. After a moment, the conductor came on the loudspeaker to apologize about the rough ride to the passengers. 

Naru quickly returned to her seat while Keitaro limped back to her side. Being indestructible had its limits, but he had made a full recovery once they arrived at the Hinata station. 

"So what should we tell the others?" Keitaro asked as the climbed the steps to the inn. 

"The truth," Naru sighed. "Hopefully, we'll be able to make it to class tomorrow." 

As the two reached the top, a banner morning the lost of Keitaro was hanging atop the main entrance. The sloppy handwriting suggested a foreigner had written it. 

Naru was a bit aghast at the attempt of sympathy. She was even more surprised as Motoko and Su both came out in black. 

"I see your parents did not require seppuku," Motoko greeted. "Shinobu kept some dinner warm for you." 

"Motoko, how could you think that?!" Keitaro shouted. 

"I merely assumed your parent's displeasure at you rejecting to inherit their bakery," Motoko replied. "Whatstheirname told us about it." 

Keitaro remained stunned as Naru tried to keep from laughing. 

"Actually, that was only one thing we discussed," Naru replied. 

"What else?" Motoko asked as they walked back inside. 

Naru lost her thought as she saw Akane helping Shinobu placing the leftovers on the table. 

"An engagement," Naru absent-mindedly replied. Her statement almost caused Akane to drop the pot she was carrying. "They arranged an engagement for us." 

Motoko gave a sad look back to the couple. She offered her congratulation while Shinobu fought back her tears. Su pouted about having lost her beloved test subject. 

While the other crowded around the couple, Akane slipped upstairs to her room. After the weeks of living at the Hinata-sou, the room was beginning to take shape. While she had a bookcase full of textbooks, she had brought with her a few of her weights and a punching bag. Motoko usually commented that her room usually resembled a dojo rather than an bedroom, but Akane thought Motoko's room would be more suited for a samurai with the various swords and armor displays. 

Pulling down a picture out of the cabinet. She had managed to keep it hidden during the raids by Su, but she knew she was pushing her luck. Inevitably, the others would about Ranma and their situation. She envied Naru for being to open about Keitaro, but the two had nothing to hide. For as clueless as her landlord could be, at least he did not string along the other girls. 

"Oh, Ranma," she sighed. Smiling down at the picture, she placed it back in it hiding place and rejoined the others downstairs. 

--

Suddenly, Ranma sneezed as he stared down at his vocabulary list from school. Blaming the cold night, he wrapped himself in his blanket. 

"Maybe I should buy a kotatsu," Ranma sighed as went back to his study. 


End file.
